


Merry very Fest #11!

by larana



Series: Italian p0rn fest [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Hate Sex, Incest, Jealousy, Kissing, Last Time, Love/Hate, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reunion, Riding, Table Sex, Unrequited Love, VideoGame, Wedding, flangst
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: Raccolta di one-shot rigorosamente a rating R partecipante alla undicesima edizione del P0rn Fest indetto da Fanfic_Italia e LandeDiFandom.1. [Final Fantasy XV] Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Ravus Nox Fleuret,Sarai una sposa bellissima[Incest]2. [Haikyuu!!] Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou,Kuroo è disposto a tutto pur di distrarre Kenma dal suo videogioco3. [Haikyuu!!] Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjiro,Semi Eita non è assolutamente geloso di Ushijima e del modo in cui Shirabu lo guarda - poco importa che tutti sostengano il contrario.4. [Originale], A scelta/M,Non si sopportano (almeno inizialmente) ma sono costretti ad unirsi al pranzo organizzato dai rispettivi genitori.5. [Bungou Stray Dogs] Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chūya, Per la Port Mafia,Chuuya e Dazai sono solo partners. Soltanto Mori sa quanto abbiano preso alla lettera quel titolo.6. [Harry Potter] Edward Remus Lupin/James Sirius Potter,James ha ventun anni, Edward ventisei. I due si rincontrano grazie ad una riunione di famiglia e qualcosa è scattato in Edward Lupin quando James ha varcato la soglia di casa sorridendogli.





	1. [Final Fantasy XV] Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Ravus Nox Fleuret, Sarai una sposa bellissima [Incest]

**Author's Note:**

> [Riciclo le note dell'anno scorso perché non c'ho sbatti di scriverne altre, scusate XD]
> 
> Come da introduzione, questa è una raccolta di roba scritta per il p0rn fest di quest'anno, che potete trovare qui: http://www.landedifandom.net/pf11/  
> Saranno tutte fanfiction a rating R, quindi, insomma, roba pesante. Siete avvertiti!  
> Buone fest & buon Fest a tutti! <3

 

 

 

La pelle nuda di Luna è bianca e luminosa come il satellite da cui ha preso il nome. Le dita di Ravus si perdono inseguendo l’onda bionda dei suoi capelli sciolti, la spirale morbida di qualche ciocca sapientemente arricciata; le sfiora le spalle e lascia che il suo stesso corpo tocchi indolente quello della sorella, beandosi del calore della sua pelle sotto i polpastrelli e del sospiro lieve che scivola via dalle labbra di Luna. 

Ravus azzarda un’occhiata al grande specchio che restituisce l’immagine di due corpi vicini, troppo vicini, come mai due fratelli dovrebbero essere – come mai ne hanno potuto fare a meno. La sottoveste di raso bianco aggiunge un bagliore quasi ultraterreno alla figura già splendida di Luna e Ravus, per la prima volta, è combattuto tra il desiderio di averla nuda sotto di sé o spingerla contro quel dannatissimo specchio e sentire addosso la consistenza della sua pelle nuda inframmezzata a quella liscia del raso. 

La sola immagine, che fiammeggia dietro le palpebre chiuse, è sufficiente ad eccitarlo come mai prima di quel momento. 

D’altra parte, questa è loro ultima volta. 

Il principe bamboccio non dovrà mai sapere di loro. Non che a lui importi qualcosa dello scandalo; ma gli importa di Luna e desidera che sia amata e rispettata da chiunque, servita e riverita come la regina che è destinata a diventare. 

Il suo futuro dovrà essere sfolgorante, trasparente, senza l’onta della loro relazione a macchiarlo.

Dunque l’avrà solo questa volta e per l’ultima volta - Ravus sa già che scolpirà ogni singola sensazione tra un nervo e l’altro, ad eterna memoria di quello che ha avuto e perduto, così da potervi indulgere in quei momenti in cui, solo e lontano da lei, la sua mancanza gli sembrerà troppo tagliente, perfino intollerabile.

“Sarai una sposa bellissima,” sussurra contro la curva delicata della sua nuca, scostandole i capelli. Vi imprime un bacio leggero e un altro e quindi un altro ancora, fino a raggiungere il profilo di una guancia. Una mano scivola silenziosa sul raso e un’altra sale a sfiorarle la gola con le nocche. Sotto la pelle, sente la vena pulsare forte. 

“Probabilmente sarai felice, con lui,” continua, facendo delicatamente pressione affinché Luna volti il viso verso il suo, baciandole le labbra. Il potere che ha in questo momento, la capacità di rendere sua sorella malleabile e cedevole come creta, pronta a soddisfare qualunque suo bisogno e desiderio, è quasi inebriante – per un attimo è travolto dalle vertigini, per un attimo è travolto dalla disperazione e non ha idea di come farà a lasciarla andare via oltre quella porta, consegnandola ad un ragazzino che non l’amerà mai quanto e come lui.

“Ma non avrai mai  _ questo _ .” La voce carezzevole di Ravus si riduce ad un sibilo e con un movimento che le strappa un sussulto la spinge a ridosso dello specchio. Le dita di Luna scivolano sulla superficie pulita, tracciando scie umide di sudore. Dove la bocca preme contro il vetro si forma un alone che sfoca i dettagli e i contorni  del suo viso e che, l’attimo dopo, ospita la forma del suo nome pronunciato dalle labbra di lei. 

Senza fretta, quasi con indolenza, le mani di Ravus scivolano sotto la stoffa sottile e c’è solo un momento di esitazione, il momento in cui prende coscienza che questa è davvero l’ultima volta, prima che le dita si infilino oltre l’orlo della biancheria.

“Ravus.” Luna ansima contro lo specchio, muove nervosamente le mani come per cercare un appiglio che non esiste, come se fosse sul punto di cadere. Ravus non permetterà che accada. La sostiene ora, con un braccio serrato intorno ai fianchi, come l’ha sostenuta durante tutto l’arco della sua esistenza – e come, probabilmente, continuerà a sostenerla anche quando non gli apparterrà più. 

Quel pensiero rende tutto più urgente, tutto più intenso e si sente letteralmente morire quando un paio di dita scivolano dentro di lei e Luna geme il suo nome e lo fa suonare come una supplica, o come una maledizione. Si stringe a lei, si sfrega contro di lei e, mortificato, si rende conto che manca poco, pochissimo. Sa che, una volta dentro di lei, sarà perduto. Quest’ultimo amplesso, realizza, non riguarda solo la fine della loro relazione, ma del mondo come Ravus l’ha sempre conosciuto e vissuto. E se una parte di sé sta lottando per posticipare il momento, nonostante le lancette dell’orologio inchiodato al muro si avvicinino inesorabilmente all’ora decisiva, un’altra, più profonda e primordiale, desidera solo abbassarle la biancheria e scivolare dentro di lei. Con suo rammarico, è quella a prevalere. È quella a riempirgli il sangue di urgenza ed è la stessa che fluisce attraverso i movimenti frenetici delle sue dita che armeggiano con gli slip di lei e che, impacciate, slacciano la cintura e i pantaloni, scostandoli con impazienza. 

“Ravus… È così tardi…”

Lo è. È tardi e non c’è più tempo, ma quando si insinua dentro di lei con un’unica spinta, forte e veloce, al punto da farla aderire totalmente contro lo specchio, Ravus ha la sensazione che tutto abbia smesso di muoversi; tutto, tranne il suo corpo, che sembra seguire leggi proprie, svincolate dallo spazio e dal tempo, che spinge e spinge come se dovesse andare avanti per sempre – ma quello, forse, quello è solo un suo desiderio. Trema lo specchio davanti a loro, trema Luna tra le sue braccia e trema anche lui, o magari no, magari è il suo mondo che trema, che si prepara all’immenso cambiamento, scuotendo le fondamenta per distruggerle e ricostruirle dal principio. Quale che sia la risposta, a Ravus non interessa. Interessa solo il modo in cui il corpo di Luna di stringe e freme intorno al suo, lo sprazzo del suo viso arrossato e della testa gettata all’indietro che riesce a cogliere attraverso lo specchio, l’onda dorata dei suoi capelli che lo assecondano, echeggiando ogni spinta. A Ravus interessa il modo in cui il corpo di sua sorella si piega contro il suo quando le mani salgono a stringerle i seni attraverso il raso caldo e impalpabile, il modo in cui Luna aggiusta la posizione e si spinge contro di lui, vanificando qualsiasi tentativo di trovare un ritmo che funzioni per entrambi, che li faccia sentire in comunione per l’ultima volta. Dèi, è così bella, arrossata e trafelata che si agita contro di lui, con i capelli che scivolano oltre le spalle e si aprono sulla schiena, così bella e così irrimediabilmente perduta, già lontana pur essendo ancora lì, più vicina di quanto potrebbe mai essere – vicina come l’ha sempre avuta.

E poi, poi c’è un momento in cui Luna si immobilizza, in cui  _ tutto _ adesso sembra davvero fermo, prima di tremare più forte di prima, più forte di quanto abbia mai fatto mentre l’orgasmo la travolge e porta il suo nome. 

Ravus sa di non poter fisicamente continuare. Accecato dal bisogno di porre un punto a quella frenesia che si è fatta dolorosa, le afferra i polsi e li spinge contro lo specchio, costringendola a chinarsi lievemente per offrirgli un angolo d’entrata capace di farlo arrivare fino in fondo, fino alla fine. L’orgasmo, che pure era imminente, in qualche modo lo coglie di sorpresa. 

Il suo corpo e il suo intero mondo bruciano e si distruggono quando, con un’ultima spinta, si libera dentro di lei, ansimando forte contro la sua spalla. 

“Luna,” sussurra ansimante, “mia preziosissima Luna.” 

Alza la testa e incrocia l’immagine di Luna riflessa nello specchio, i suoi occhi azzurri e lucidi che lo fissano – un’ ombra di addio ne incupisce l’estremità.

Sconfitto, Ravus la invita a voltarsi e inizia a lasciarla andare, un bacio alla volta.


	2. [Haikyuu!!] Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo è disposto a tutto pur di distrarre Kenma dal suo videogioco

 

 

 

Kuroo si riteneva, al netto di certi episodi eccezionali, una persona estremamente paziente. Era una virtù, quella, che aveva dovuto curare e sviluppare per assecondare la sua naturale vena provocatoria, così da non cadere mai nelle sue stesse trappole. Da perfetto stratega, aveva sempre un piano congegnato e studiato per raggiungere con successo l’obiettivo e raramente le sue macchinazioni finivano in un nulla di fatto. 

Quando questo succedeva, non la prendeva come una sconfitta, ma come una sfida portata su un maggior livello di difficoltà che diventata quasi  vitale vincere. 

Kenma e la sua dannata console ne erano un esempio perfetto. 

Non che cercasse di cambiare l’altro o privarlo dei suoi svaghi, ma c’erano volte in cui avrebbe solo desiderato prendere quella dannata PSP e scaraventarla dall’altro lato della stanza, con buona pace di qualsiasi proposito di vincere grazie all’intelletto e non alla forza bruta. 

Però.

Però c’erano volte, come questa, in cui Kenma se ne stava abbandonato tra le sue gambe, con la schiena poggiata al suo petto e la testa contro la spalla e Kuroo desiderava solo essere lui la causa dei suoi sospiri, non quel dannato videogioco che pareva tanto frustrarlo con i suoi livelli impossibili.

“Kenma,” lo blandì, sfregando il naso contro il lato del suo collo, approfittando quindi per imprimervi un bacio morbido e lungo, “metti via.”

Kenma non diede il minimo cenno di averlo sentito, né di aver percepito il calore quasi scottante della sua bocca sulla pelle. L’unico sussulto che rimase incastrato tra le sue labbra trovava la sua genesi nel nuovo nemico in cui il suo personaggio si era imbattuto. 

_ Molto bene, _ pensò Kuroo con una certa malizia, insinuando le mani fredde sotto la felpa di Kenma,  _ sfida accettata. _ Non solo gli avrebbe fatto mettere da parte quel dannato aggeggio, ma lo avrebbe anche indotto a supplicarlo di toccarlo dopo avergli fatto raggiungere picchi di eccitazione mai conosciuti prima.

Kuroo si mosse senza fretta, risalendo lungo lo stomaco e il petto con le dita che tracciavano spirali lente e leggere, alle quali, come previsto, l’altro non reagì minimamente. 

_ Prevedibile _ , sorrise.  _ Vediamo di portare la cosa su un altro livello, allora _ . A ritroso, le sue dita tornarono lungo i fianchi di Kenma e scivolarono sotto l’orlo della maglietta, a contatto con la pelle nuda. 

Kenma sussultò e Kuroo provò una soddisfazione quasi selvaggia. Il gioco, quella volta, non c’entrava nulla. C’entravano, piuttosto, le sue dita gelide a contatto con la pelle bollente e tutto l’intreccio di nervi che vi soggiaceva che un singolo tocco era stato capace di risvegliare. Prima di quel momento, Kuroo aveva osservato Kenma per mesi, studiandone ogni più piccolo dettaglio poiché, come era noto, l’informazione era potere. Sapeva molte cose di lui, alcune utili, altre meno, ma la più importante era questa: Kenma non era capace di gestire stimoli da più fronti. Si innescava come una sorta di battaglia sensoriale dove un senso cercava disperatamente di prevaricare l’altro e Kenma non trovava pace finché anche l’ultimo stimolo non fosse stato soddisfatto. 

Certo, Kuroo stava giocando sporco, lo sapeva e non ne era minimamente pentito. A volte, i mezzi giustificavano il fine – quello era uno dei suoi motti preferiti, a dirla tutta.

Lento e implacabile, continuò ad accarezzarlo finché la sua pelle non assorbì parte del calore di quella di Kenma e solo a quel punto si concesse di scendere nuovamente, seguire l’onda naturale del suo corpo e indugiare contro la cintura dei pantaloni, solo per dargli un’ultima possibilità.

“Metti via,” ripeté con le labbra accostate al suo orecchio, sfiorando con la lingua il punto sensibile dietro il lobo. Kenma iniziò a manifestare i primi segni di cedimento: sbatté le palpebre come se avesse avuto una vertigine e le dita calarono con un secondo di ritardo sui tasti, facendo perdere preziosi punti vita al suo personaggio. Ciononostante, non accennò a voler salvare o semplicemente mettere in pausa. Kuroo arricciò le labbra in un ghigno divertito e vagamente incuriosito. Si domandò, e non per la prima volta, se Kenma fosse davvero così alienato come voleva far credere o se, al contrario, desse ogni volta prova di una grande resistenza fisica e mentale. Quale che fosse il caso, Kuroo non avrebbe avuto alcuna pietà. Ormai, a giudicare dall’evidente rigonfiamente all’altezza del suo cavallo, era diventata una questione di primaria importanza. 

“No?” lo provocò. “Allora forse così…” Strinse gli incisivi sull’attaccatura tra collo e spalla, mordendo piano e concedendo ad una mano di scivolare oltre l’orlo dei suoi pantaloni, sfiorando in punta di dita una mezza erezione coperta dai boxer.

_ Dunque non sei così insensibile come vuoi farmi credere _ , appurò trionfante, muovendo l’indice per tutta la sua lunghezza per poi tornare su, più volte, finché non sentì Kenma risvegliarsi del tutto sotto il palmo della sua mano. Solo a quel punto, dopo avergli concesso un momento di pausa, in cui l’altro aveva potuto abbassare la guardia e tirare un sospiro di sollievo, Kuroo serrò le dita su di lui, forte, venendo ripagato dal sussulto più sorpreso ed erotico che avesse mai ascoltato.

Una risata di vittoria gli risalì spontaneamente alla gola quando la PSP sfuggì alla presa delle mani di Kenma, ruzzolando sul pavimento. 

“Kuroo. Questo non è… leale,” lo informò a fatica, perdendosi in una serie di sospiri sempre più rapidi e superficiali quando l’altro, per dimostrargli tutta la sua lealtà, infilò la mano dentro la biancheria, muovendosi con una lentezza che, sperava, Kenma avrebbe trovato insopportabile. 

L’effetto fu immediato. 

Kenma si strinse a lui e divaricò le gambe, desiderando forse che Kuroo si muovesse più velocemente o che lo toccasse ovunque. Accontentandolo, Kuroo allentò la prese e scese fino a fermarsi brevemente sulla sua apertura, per tornare quindi alla sua erezione e stringerla nuovamente, pompando con più forza. Continuò finché non sentì Kenma irrigidirsi tra le sua braccia, pronto a riversarsi nella sua mano, ridendo del suo sdegno quando mollò bruscamente la presa, lasciandolo accaldato, agitato e terribilmente insoddisfatto. Adesso che aveva la sua totale attenzione, non era quello il modo in cui voleva proseguire. 

“Kuroo…”

“Sì?” sussurrò tra i suoi capelli, sui quali depose un bacio affettuoso prima di distenderlo sul materasso senza troppi complimenti. Accettò di buon grado l’assalto improvviso della bocca di Kenma e per un attimo si sentì confuso, si domandò chi avesse il controllo sull’altro. Non era più sicuro di essere in comando, non quando il fiato diventò così corto da provocargli le vertigini o quando iniziò a sfregarsi contro Kenma come un ragazzino. 

A dire il vero, non era neanche più sicuro di voler continuare con quella lentezza sfiancante, con quell’opera di manipolazione che Kenma, nello spazio di un singolo bacio e qualche gemito, aveva totalmente rivoltato a suo favore, maledetto lui. Non si sarebbe lasciato mettere all’angolo, però. Con movimenti svelti, quasi rabbiosi, privò Kenma dei jeans e della biancheria, ripetendo poi i gesti con se stesso. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto liberare Kenma dalla felpa e se stesso dalla maglietta, ma  _ chissenefrega _ , pensò. Aveva decisamente altre priorità, al momento, come allungarsi come un gatto sul corpo di Kenma solo per raggiungere il comodino e afferrare il lubrificante. Fece per aprirlo e riversarsene un po’ sulle dita, ma, in ginocchio su Kenma, si fermò per osservarlo. Con i capelli arruffati, il viso arrossato e i vestiti in disordine sembrava molto poco se stesso. Era una versione di Kenma, rifletté, che solo lui era concesso di vedere. La cosa, per qualche ragione, lo eccitò, rendendo la sua erezione decisamente dolorosa, nonostante non fosse più costretta da diversi strati di tessuto. Tornò a quello che stava facendo e versò sulle dita una quantità generosa di lubrificante, sfregandole per riscaldarlo. Vide un lampo di anticipazione negli occhi chiari di Kenma e fu tentato di baciargli la gola quando lo vide deglutire quasi a fatica. 

“Oh, stai tranquillo. Sarò gentile con te,” promise con un sogghigno mentre la mano scendeva a prepararlo, sforzandosi di non lasciarsi toccare troppo dai versi che Kenma aveva preso a fare, che sembravano avere un effetto decisamente sconcertante sulla sua eccitazione. Fu attento e delicato quando lo preparò e lo fu quando lo invitò ad aprire le gambe, serrando le dita sull’incavo delle sue ginocchia mentre si abbassava e si faceva avanti per penetrarlo con una lentezza irritante, ma necessaria. Permise a Kenma di agitarsi un po’ sotto di lui per trovare un angolo d’entrata che gli procurasse immediato piacere e quando finalmente fu pronto Kuroo iniziò a spingere, spostando una mano sull’erezione di Kenma. Kuroo ripensò alla faccenda degli stimoli e si domandò se fosse il caso di proseguire, se non dovesse solo penetrarlo senza toccarlo. Adesso quel bombardamento sensoriale non sembrava più divertente, né tantomeno necessario. Kenma era disteso e aperto per lui: aveva vinto. Aveva deciso di lasciare la presa su di lui, ma la mano di Kenma scattò velocissima sul suo polso. Non disse niente, ma Kuroo non avrebbe potuto assolutamente fraintendere la natura o il significato di quel gesto. Perciò continuò a pompare seguendo il ritmo del suo stesso corpo, chinandosi poi a baciarlo quando, vicinissimo al limite, vide Kenma irrigidirsi nuovamente. Questa volta, Kuroo non si fermò. Adattò le spinte del suo bacino a quelle della sua mano, sempre più forti e veloci, finché Kenma non si riversò sulle sue dita con un gemito soffocato. Quel suono, per quanto piccolo e quasi indistinto, fu la sua rovina. Kuroo capitombolò sotto la forza di un orgasmo che gli tolse il fiato e che lo fece tremare violentemente anche per molto dopo. Infine, con un movimento esausto, ignorando il disastro tra le gambe di Kenma o sulla sua mano, uscì dal ragazzo e si adagiò con cautela su di lui, poggiando la guancia contro la sua spalla mentre ansimava per riguadagnare fiato. Lo sguardo cadde sulla PSP riversa a faccia in giù sul pavimento e, nonostante fosse un atteggiamento infantile e stupido, ammiccò verso l’oggetto con un sorriso pigro e trionfante, senza riuscire ad evitare un pensiero pungente.

_ Game over, aggeggio del demonio, game over _ .


	3. [Haikyuu!!] Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjiro, Semi Eita non è assolutamente geloso di Ushijima e del modo in cui Shirabu lo guarda - poco importa che tutti sostengano il contrario.

 

 

 

La sua relazione con Shirabu Kenjirō aveva sorpreso chiunque, lo stesso Semi primo tra tutti. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che l’invidia, la frustrazione, la rabbia e tutto l’ampio spettro di sentimenti negativi che nutriva per il suo  _ kohai  _ che un giorno avrebbe potuto trasformarsi in qualcosa di più gentile, dai bordi meno taglienti. Tuttavia, era capitato. Il cambiamento era stato lento, ma costante e non aveva riguardato solo ciò che provava nei confronti di Shirabu; con il senno di poi, aveva scoperto - forse un po’ a disagio - che era cambiato anche il modo in cui considerava gli altri, non più semplici attori sul grande palcoscenico che era la sua vita, ma nemici dai quali guardarsi e proteggersi. 

Nemici che, con un’occhiata maliziosa o un sorriso troppo accentuato, sembravano sempre sul punto di minare la sua relazione. 

C’era una persona, sopra tutte le altre, che Semi era arrivato a tollerare a stento. La cosa peggiore, dal suo punto di vista, era che Ushijima Wakatoshi era  _ innocente _ ed era l’unico a non indugiare sul viso di Shirabu per un secondo di più, per il solito, dannato secondo in più. Il problema, invero, stava tutto nel modo in cui  _ Shirabu _ lo guardava, nel modo in cui  _ Shirabu _ quasi lo inseguiva per chiedergli di riprovare una schiacciata andata per il verso sbagliato, nel modo in cui  _ Shirabu _ gli sorrideva - ed era assai raro riuscire a piegare quelle labbra in un sorriso. Anche a lui, a volte, riscontrava non poche difficoltà… Ushijima, invece, pur non facendo nulla o lesinando sulle parole, riusciva a metterlo di buon umore come nessun altro. 

Semi aveva provato dapprima con ostinazione, quindi con crescente disperazione, a non pensarci troppo, a non guardare troppo verso di loro - un atteggiamento che Tendō aveva notato più volte e sul quale non aveva risparmiato battute di ogni sorta - ma arrivato a casa finiva puntualmente per rivedere, con l’occhio della mente, ogni singolo momento in cui Shirabu era stato troppo vicino a Ushijima, in cui i suoi occhi si erano un po’ socchiusi sotto il peso di un sorriso sincero, lo stesso che così raramente Semi aveva ricevuto…

Irritato, si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro e tornò ai suoi esercizi di matematica, sospirando quindi ancora più penosamente. Non ci capiva niente. Era come se i numeri, le lettere e altri simboli che non avrebbe neppure saputo nominare si sovrapponessero senza ordine né senso, confondendolo ancora di più.

“Le tue equazioni non si risolveranno solo perché continui a sbuffarci sopra.”

“Huh?!”

Shirabu, seduto accanto a lui, posò la penna tra  le due pagine di un libro di letteratura inglese e lo fissò con intenzione. “Smettila di compatirti e inizia a darti da fare. Onestamente, è roba da primo anno.”

“Ah sì?” si infiammò Semi, afferrando il quaderno per sbatterglielo letteralmente sotto al naso. “Risolvila tu, allora.”

“Potrei,” concesse Shirabu con calma. “Ma ferirei la tua dignità,  _ senpai _ .”

Semi strinse i pugni e socchiuse le palpebre, sperando che il suo viso si stesse prodigando nell’occhiata più tagliente di cui fosse capace e ignorando disperatamente la tensione che iniziava a percepire nel basso ventre. Anche quello era cambiato. Litigare con Shirabu non gli faceva più venire voglia di prenderlo a pugni, ma di saltargli addosso e morderlo ovunque, davvero ovunque.

Shirabu sostenne il suo sguardo con una supponenza e una freddezza che, in un’altra vita, avrebbe trovato offensive e che adesso riuscivano solo ad eccitarlo. Non erano autentiche, tuttavia, non del tutto: c’erano dei segnali inequivocabili che lo tradivano. Lo spasmo involontario di un muscolo, l’occhiata rapida e sfuggente alle sue labbra, la linea delle spalle rigida… 

Il suono di un sms colmò il vuoto tra di loro e Shirabu ne approfittò per lasciar cadere il contatto visivo, concentrandosi sul cellulare. Quando Semi lo vide sorridere piano e scuotere la testa con indulgenza si sentì strinare dalla gelosia da capo a piedi, rovente come una fiamma viva e altrettanto dolorosa. Non aveva bisogno di chiedergli chi fosse - era così palese! - ma Shirabu glielo comunicò comunque.

“È Ushijima-san. Dice che gli allenamenti di domani sono posticipati di mezz’ora e se ne scusa.”

Velocemente, mantenendo il sorriso, digitò una risposta e ripose il cellulare sul tavolino. 

“Ti senti male? Sei diventato tutto rosso. Stai per avere un arresto cardiaco o cosa?”

“Com’è che ai miei sms rispondi sempre dopo secoli?”

“Oh, cielo,” sbuffò Shirabu e, con molta grazia, rivolse lo sguardo al cielo. “Stai per fare una scenata di gelosia? A quanto pare, sbagliavo a preoccuparmi per la tua dignità.”

“Non sto per fare una scenata di gelosia!” si scaldò Semi, voltandosi indignato e soffocando la voglia di  _ fare una scenata di gelosia _ .

Avvertì Shirabu farsi più vicino, al punto da percipire il suo respiro sul collo. “Sei un idiota, perché solo un idiota potrebbe essere geloso di Ushijima-san.”

“Continua ad insultarmi e ti lascio in un secondo,” lo minacciò Semi e si voltò per indirizzargli un’altra occhiataccia, ma Shirabu colse l’occasione per sorprenderlo e premere le labbra contro le sue. Qualsiasi pensiero rivolto ad Ushijima venne vanificato dalla bocca di Shirabu che cercava aprirsi un varco per sfiorare la sua lingua e Semi fu più che felice di accontentarlo. Forse con troppa foga, si scaraventò letteralmente su Shirabu, inchiodandogli i polsi contro il tappeto morbido sotto la sua schiena e baciandolo con forza, solo per fermarsi di colpo quando lo sentì sorridere contro di sé. Si puntellò sulle ginocchia, sedendogli addosso a cavalcioni (e apprezzando infinitamente il bozzo duro che sentiva premere contro la sua erezione) e si sentì arrossire di nuovo. La rabbia e la gelosia, tuttavia, non c’entravano nulla. Shirabu gli stava sorridendo come sorrideva a Ushijima, abbassando le difese e privandosi di ogni maschera - una concessione così rara che Semi si fermò a contemplarlo quasi a bocca aperta. 

“Sei un idiota,” gli ripeté, ma c’era come una nota affettuosa tra le parole. A Semi non servivano altri incoraggiamenti. Contento, tornò a baciarlo, scansando da parte i libri e i quaderni di Shirabu che li intralciavano (“Sii delicato con i miei libri, Semi!”) per distendersi quindi su di lui e soffocare un sussulto sorpreso quando le mani gelide di Shirabu scivolarono sotto la sua camicia, toccandolo con la goffaggine di chi ancora non aveva una grande esperienza. A Semi non importava, però. Desiderava solo che l’altro continuasse a toccarlo, a concentrarsi solo ed esclusivamente su di lui ed era sua intenzione assicurarsene. Abbandonò le sue labbra e si spostò un po’ di lato, mordendo piano il collo, la gola, la scapola che spuntava dal colletto della camicia, che prese a sbottonare in fretta, aprendola sul petto più pallido che avesse mai visto, dalle linee definite che, a volte, tracciava in punta di dita, per arrivare, infine, alla cintura dei pantaloni.  _ Perché no _ ?, si disse, ripassando il profilo di ogni muscolo e godendosi ogni singolo sussulto dell’altro fino ad insinuarsi oltre l’orlo dei pantaloni e quello della biancheria. Shirabu, disteso e irrequieto sotto di lui, strinse le dita sulla schiena di Semi, incidendola con le unghie, e chiuse gli occhi, ansimando come se avesse appena corso. I suoi respiri, in qualche modo, erano in perfetta sincronia con la mano di Semi, con gli scatti secchi del suo polso. La mente di Semi iniziò ad alleggerirsi, quasi ad estraniarsi, a perdere concentrazione perché quando guardò in basso vide la patta dei suoi pantaloni aperti e gli slip un po’ abbassati - ma soprattutto, vide una mano di Shirabu su di sé e l’altra ben chiusa su un fianco. Non avrebbe saputo dire quando fosse successo, ma non aveva nulla di cui lamentarsi. Shirabu prendeva l’iniziativa così di rado che, quando accadeva, Semi non osava interromperlo, ma anzi lo incoraggiava. E allora lo spronò con un piccolo movimento del bacino, chiudendo gli occhi quando la mano di Shirabu si sincronizzò perfettamente alla sua. Era decisamente troppo e Semi, che aveva ben poca esperienza, non aveva idea di come arginare quel flusso violento di sensazioni, di come incanalarlo, gestirlo, domarlo per prolungare l’amplesso. Si ritrovò a cadere in avanti, pesantemente poggiato all’avambraccio, e cercò alla cieca la bocca di Shirabu. Non c’era fiato nei baci, ma quando trovò le sue labbra fu come tornare a respirare. Stava perdendo qualsiasi coordinazione, lo sapeva. La mano e il bacino seguivano ritmi disarticolati, profondamente diversi, guidati dall’istinto piuttosto che dalla volontà, ma non sembrava rappresentare un problema per Shirabu, che di sicuro non era in condizioni migliori delle sue. Semi sollevò la testa per guardarlo e fu perduto. L’espressione sulla sua faccia era tutto quello che gli occorreva per farsi travolgere. Con un singulto di sorpresa, si concesse un ultimo scatto di bacino prima di immobilizzarsi e premere forte la fronte contro il suo petto mentre si lasciava andare, solo vagamente consapevole della viscida sensazione di umidità che andava formandosi sul basso ventre. 

Sotto la fronte, sentì il petto di Shirabu tremare in una risata silenziosa e, per la prima volta in quella giornata, si sentì veramente ferito nell’orgoglio perché l’altro non mancava mai di fargli notare la scarsa resistenza, quando si trattava di sesso. Irritato, tornò a baciarlo, imponendo alla mano intorpidita di battere il ritmo sotto al quale Shirabu finiva sempre per capitombolare. Gli concesse dieci spinte prima di chiudere i denti sul suo labbro inferiore, mordendo non abbastanza forte da fargli male, ma abbastanza da fargli perdere il controllo. Shirabu si lasciò andare ad un’esclamazione soffocata prima di riversarsi nella sua mano, ansimando e cercando disperatamente di respirare, recuperare un po’ di quell’aria che i baci di Semi e la sua ultima incursione a sorpresa gli avevano strappato da dentro.

Stanco ma appagato, Semi rotolò accanto a lui, un po’ disgustato dal disastro che entrambi avevano combinato sui rispettivi corpi. 

“Questa cosa inizia a diventare disgustosa,” mormorò Shirabu, dando voce ai pensieri di Semi. “Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione.”

“Magari la prossima volta potresti lasciarmi entrare.”

Shirabu batté le palpebre un paio di volte e, con infinita lentezza, voltò la testa verso di lui, rivolgendogli l’espressione più impenetrabile di sempre. 

“Magari,” iniziò con voce incolore, tradendosi poi con un piccolo tremito, “la prossima volta potrei lasciartelo fare.”

Semi schiuse la bocca di sorpresa e quando era sul punto di replicare il cellulare di Shirabu segnalò un nuovo sms in entrata. Incupito, Semi tornò a fissare il lampadario. 

“Non vedi chi è?”

“È Ushijima-san.”

Semi si irrigidì e si morse un labbro.  _ Non importa _ , si disse.  _ Non m’importa _ .

“Forse è importante,” si sentì dire, insicuro se si stesse riferendo all’sms o alla sua gelosia.

“Forse,” ribatté l’altro, rotolando per premersi a lui, il mento sulla sua spalla e la bocca vicina alla sua, “ma aspetterà.”

Assicurandosi che l’avrebbe fatto aspettare molto a lungo, Semi abbozzò un sorriso e si lasciò baciare.


	4. [Originale] A scelta/M, Non si sopportano (almeno inizialmente) ma sono costretti ad unirsi al pranzo organizzato dai rispettivi genitori.

 

 

 

Uemura si fermò nel mezzo di un passo, accostandosi come una ladro al muro davanti a sé quando sentì la voce squillante di sua madre rompere il silenzio.

“Non saprei, Yume,” stava dicendo e, sbirciando oltre lo stipite, Uemura la vide arricciarsi il filo della cornetta intorno ad un paio di dita. C’era, tra le sopracciglia, quella ruga morbida che suo padre tanto amava baciare e che spesso anticipava qualcosa di molto sgradevole. “Non  mi pare una buona idea. I ragazzi, lo sai, non sono esattamente amici.”

_ Fujimori Yume _ , pensò Uemura stringendo i denti.  _ La madre di quel gran coglione di Fujimori Masahiro _ . Qualsiasi cosa stessero progettando le due donne, doveva intervenire  _ subito _ , prima che fosse troppo tardi. Rompendo ogni indugio, si fece avanti, incrociò le braccia al petto e si limitò a scoccare a sua madre  _ L’Occhiata _ . 

Non fu contento quando la vide arrossire colpevolmente e fu  _ davvero _ scontento quando la sentì dire: “E sia, Yume, vediamoci domani alle dodici.”

“Non vengo,” fu la prima cosa che le disse quando finalmente, dopo svariati convenevoli e chiacchiere frivole, riattaccò. 

“Non essere sciocco. È ora che tu e Masahiro-kun facciate pace. Cosa mai avrete da essere così arrabbiati lo sa solo il cielo, poi.”

“Non vengo,” ripeté con più forza, ignorando l’intero commento di sua madre. Cosa avevano, diceva lei. Avevano che Fujimori gli aveva rubato la ragazza, alle medie, e Uemura, per buona misura, aveva restituito il favore alle superiori, corteggiando spietatamente la ragazza di Fujimori fino ad averla nuda e compiacente nel suo letto – un fatto che Uemura si era premurato di far sapere personalmente all’altro. 

Da quel momento, tra di loro, non c’era stato altro che odio fervente, così denso e assoluto da non lasciare spazio a nient’altro. 

“Tu verrai e ti comporterai bene, Reizo, mi stai ascoltando?” domandò severamente la donna, avvicinandosi quel tanto che bastava ad allungare il braccio per premergli l’indice contro il petto, proprio sul cuore. Nonostante la maglia e il maglioncino, Uemura avvertì l’unghia contro la carne. Si concesse solo uno sbuffo sprezzante prima di girare i tacchi e tornarsene in camera, dimenticando quale fosse il motivo per il quale sceso in cucina in primo luogo. 

C’erano, a parer suo, questioni più fastidiose a cui pensare, al momento.

 

.

.

.

 

Il maniero dei Fujimori era un ambiente così elegante e di buon gusto da incutere un pungente senso di  _ povertà _ in chiunque varcasse la soglia di casa loro. Gli Uemura non erano poveri e potevano sicuramente permettersi qualche piccolo lusso, come una bella macchina o vestiti di ottima fattura acquistati in qualche raffinata boutique di Shinagawa, ma il confronto con i Fujimori non poteva andare oltre o semplicemente sussistere. Sin da bambino, Uemura aveva sentito dire a sua madre che il conto in banca dei Fujimori avrebbe potuto sfamare una piccola nazione per svariati anni. Non aveva dubbi che fosse vero. Perfino lui, che raramente si lasciava intimidire dall’ambiente che lo circondava, provava adesso un vago senso di disagio mentre seguiva il maggiordomo, impegnato a scortarli verso la sala da pranzo più elegante che avesse mai visto. In piedi davanti ad un camino di marmo nero c’erano i due coniugi Fujimori, presi da una discussione interrotta solo da qualche sorso occasionale tratto dai loro calici pieni di vino bianco - o champagne, Uemura non ne aveva idea. I suoi genitori li raggiunsero immediatamente, inserendosi senza sforzo nella conversazione. Un cameriere si fermò accanto a lui, reggendo un piatto d’argento sul quale se ne stavano, delicati e affusolati, sei flûte piene di champagne. Ne prese immediatamente una, sforzandosi di non mandarla giù tutto d’un fiato. Le bollicine sapevano impietosamente dargli alla testa e ficcarlo in situazioni decisamente spiacevoli. In effetti, non era una buona idea iniziare a bere così presto.

“Uemura in territorio nemico: questo sì che è un avvenimento da celebrare. Morisuke? Portami dello champagne, devo festeggiare la venuta del mio acerrimo nemico.”

Uemura non si voltò. 

Conosceva ogni inflessione, ogni sfumatura, ogni intonazione e ogni accento di quella voce; l’avrebbe riconosciuta tra un milione. Dopotutto, poche cose erano capaci di provocare in lui un’immediata risposta d’odio.

Uemura vide il cameriere di prima correre trafelato verso il suo padrone e porgergli velocemente una flûte. 

“A-ah! Posa quel bicchiere, Masahiro, o ti rovinerai l’appetito!” La signora Fujimori apparve accanto al figlio, privandolo dello champagne, e a quel punto Uemura non ebbe altra scelta. Con l’aria di un condannato, si voltò a salutare la donna, ignorando ostinatamente il ragazzo alto e snello che le stava accanto e che lo superava di una testa intera. Giusto. Fujimori non era solo ricco, ma anche la natura era stata generosa con lui, concedendogli bellezza e prestanza. Con i suoi capelli neri come l’inchiostro e gli occhi insolitamente azzurri, uniti ad un’attitudine per gli sport decisamente spiccata e una pagella dai voti inappuntabili, Fujimori Masahiro era il ragazzo più ambito e popolare del loro liceo. 

E c’era stato un tempo, alle scuole medie, in cui Uemura si era ritrovato a pensare che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto se loro–

“Venite a sedervi, ragazzi, il pranzo è servito.”

Odiandosi, Uemura tornò in sé e si allontanò alla svelta dall’altro. Quando si trovavano troppo vicini succedevano cose strane –  _ lui _ sentiva cose strane, come una tensione che andava sviluppandosi nello spazio tra di loro e più in profondità, da qualche parte nel suo ventre. Non era una sensazione piacevole, ma neanche così riprovevole… Era  _ pericolosa _ , ecco cosa. Pertanto, doveva ripristinare la distanza tra di loro, tenere i loro spazi privati rigorosamente lontani, separati e paralleli, senza alcuna possibilità di collisione.

Tutta la sua buona volontà venne tuttavia vanificata al momento dell’assegnazione dei posti. Qualcuno aveva ritenuto opportuno farli sedere l’uno accanto all’altro, nonostante  _ chiunque _ fosse a conoscenza della loro inimicizia. Uemura era sufficientemente sicuro che ci fosse sua madre dietro quella macchinazione e ne ebbe la conferma quando lei rifuggì il suo sguardo, voltandosi per dire qualcosa al signor Fujimori.

Rassegnato e nervoso, si lasciò cadere sulla sedia, avvertendo lo stomaco serrarsi e la nausea pervaderlo quando un manipolo di camerieri scoperchiò la prima portata - una profusione di carne di vario tipo e cotta secondo varie ricette, distesa su un letto assortito di verdure e inframmezzata da decine di scodelle di riso e salse varie. 

Accanto a lui, Fujimori mangiava con gusto, arrivando a riempirsi il piatto svariate volte. 

Mentre gli adulti imbandivano una conversazione sulla recente mossa politica del Primo ministro giapponese, Fujimori posò discretamente la forchetta nel piatto e si allungò verso Uemura, pericolosamente vicino al suo orecchio.

“Non c’è niente che ti faccia venire appetito?” sussurrò malizioso e, non visto, stirò il braccio sotto il tavolo. Quando Uemura percepì le sue dita sulla coscia scattò immediatamente in piedi, fissandolo talmente furioso da non avere neanche parole per insultarlo. In sala calò il silenzio e quattro teste si voltarono simultaneamente verso di lui, fissandolo con aria interrogativa. 

“Reizo?” lo chiamò sua madre, chiaramente imbarazzata dall’improvviso sfoggio di maleducazione da parte del figlio.

“Scusate. Io… devo…” farfugliò prima di inchinarsi brevemente e puntare verso la porta. Aveva bisogno di essere ovunque tranne che in quella stanza, così vicino a Fujimori. Non voleva che altri notassero e interrogassero il suo turbamento. Ma che diavolo aveva nella testa, quell’imbecille? Come  _ osava _ toccarlo e farlo in maniera così sfacciata e  _ intima _ ? Camminando alla cieca, portò una mano al ventre, stringendo il tessuto della camicia immacolata. Eccola ancora, quella tensione insopportabile, quella voglia di fare  _ qualcosa _ , di prendere Fujimori e…

Di colpo, si sentì afferrare per le spalle e spingere di lato, in una camera da letto, fino ad inciampare nella frangia di un tappeto e cadere sulle ginocchia, dritto contro la sponda di un letto. Veloce, si voltò e fu sul punto di gridare qualcosa quando la figura di Fujimori si infilò tra le sue ginocchia, a carponi, come un bambino dispettoso. C’era, sul suo viso, un’espressione seria che stonava con la sua personalità. 

“Ti concedo tre secondi per toglierti di mezzo, coglione,” mormorò Uemura con calma, fissandolo negli occhi e ignorando ostinatamente qualunque cosa stesse succedendo nel basso ventre. Cadendo, doveva aver picchiato la testa. Non si spiegava, altrimenti, l’improvviso desiderio che nutriva per l’altro. Era Fujimori, si costrinse a ricordare. Il rivale di sempre, il nemico, la nemesi… quello che, in seconda media, aveva provato l’impulso di baciare, mentre condividevano un gelato e un raro momento di tregua.

Quello a cui aveva soffiato la ragazza da sotto al naso per vendetta e perché, nel profondo, lo irritava terribilmente vederlo a braccetto con lei…

“Uno,” iniziò a contare, preparandosi a far leva sulle braccia per toglierselo di dosso.

“Uemura, non è ora di darci un taglio?”

“Due.”

“Mi sono stancato.”

“Tre.”

“Facciamola finita.”

Il pugno di Uemura raggiunse lo stomaco dell’altro, che irrigidì gli addominali con un secondo di ritardo, assorbendo solo parzialmente il colpo. Irritato, Fujimori gli restituì una ginocchiata nel fianco che gli strappò un gemito di dolore. Uemura non aveva bisogno di altri incentivi. Deciso a suonargliele di santa ragione e rendere quel pranzo di Capodanno memorabile, gli salì addosso, tempestandolo di pugni. Molti vennero parati, altri riuscirono a superare la guardia, colpendo la spalla, il petto, la clavicola. Alcuni dei colpi di Fujimori, invece, lo raggiunsero ai fianchi, altri alle cosce. In un attimo di lucidità si sorprese a pensare che, con tutto quel baccano, era decisamente strano che nessuno fosse ancora salito a controllare cosa stesse succedendo o perché, più in generale, i due eredi delle rispettive famiglie stessero lottando sul pavimento, in un gomitolo arruffato di braccia, gambe, cravatte e vestiti sgualciti. 

Ci fu un momento in cui Uemura  abbassò la guardia - e fu la sua rovina. Fujimori ribaltò le loro posizioni, gli strinse le ginocchia contro le cosce e i polsi contro il tappeto morbido come il pelo di un gatto.

“È da anni che ti voglio. Pensi mi importasse qualcosa di quella tizia che ti sei poi portato a letto? O di quella delle scuole medie? Cristo, quanto sei cieco.”

Uemura smise di divincolarsi e lo fissò stralunato. Era una strategia per distrarlo e colpirlo di sorpresa? Che andava dicendo, ad ogni modo? Cieco? Non aveva idea di che cosa stesse parlando.

Assottigliò le palpebre, sorprendolo con un movimento violento del bacino per scrollarselo di dosso e per un attimo fu certo di aver vinto, fu certo di averlo dominato, ma Fujimori si limitò solo a perdere l’equilibrio, ricadendo lungo disteso su di lui.

“Levati di dos---!”

Lo baciò. Fujimori lo baciò e Uemura scoprì due cose. La prima: non provava più alcuna voglia di picchiarlo. La seconda: aspettava quel momento dalla seconda media. 

Incosciamente o meno, ci aveva pensato a lungo, forse troppo, domandandosi cosa avrebbe provato a baciare quella bocca, a schiudere quelle labbra con la lingua, ad affondare gli incisivi nella carne morbida solo per sentire Fujimori gemere. 

Adesso lo sapeva. 

Non era nulla di familiare, né qualcosa che potesse anche solo competere con tutto ciò che aveva immaginato. Era intenso, era disordinato, era impegnativo, era…  _ bello _ . 

Era fottutamente  _ sbagliato _ .

“Fermati,” gli ordinò aspramente, approfittando del momento di debolezza per scrollarselo di dosso e rotolare via, mettendosi carponi sul pavimento prima di lasciarsi cadere all’indietro, sul sedere, l’impatto attutito dal tappeto morbido. “Fermati,” ripeté, passandosi una mano tra i capelli arruffati, nonostante l’altro non stesse neppure accennando ad avvicinarsi di nuovo. Stava succedendo tutto così rapidamente e il suo corpo non stava rispondendo come avrebbe dovuto… Doveva riflettere. Doveva sedersi da qualche parte e riflettere. Capire perché Fujimori aveva detto e fatto quelle cose, perché lui aveva ceduto, perché, perché, perché…

“Sto sentendo le tue sinapsi lavorare da qui.”

“Sta’ zitto. Stai. Zitto.”

“Senti, tu mi piaci, io chiaramente ti piaccio, quindi torna qui, scopiamo e facciamola finita.”

Uemura, per un attimo, si domandò se avesse sentito bene. “Huh?!”

Come se avesse proposto una gita in barca e non un rapporto sessuale con la persona che si trovava sul fondo della sua lista di persone gradite, Fujimori si strinse semplicemente nelle spalle, tirando un ginocchio al petto per poggiarvi sopra un gomito, adottando una posa molto rilassata e disinvolta. Uemura quasi lo invidiava. Avrebbe voluto avere la sua (apparente?) compostezza, una mente fredda e lucida e, soprattutto, un corpo che non reagisse in quel modo al suo. 

“Ti aiuterò,” decise Fujimori. “Conterò fino a tre. Avrai tre secondi per alzarti e andartene. Ma se al tre sarai ancora qui, ti bacerò e scoperemo.”

Uemura sbuffò incredulo.  _ Ovviamente _ se ne sarebbe andato! Se pensava che sarebbe rimasto lì, a subire le sue attenzioni moleste, sgradite e malate-

“Uno.”

-si sbagliava di grosso, perché forse, e solo forse, il suo corpo lo desiderava, ma la sua mente era-

“Due.”

-di tutt’altro avviso e le immagini che stava proiettando adesso erano solo frutto di ormoni in subbuglio, null’altro che reazioni chimiche-

“Tre.”

-eppure così forti, oh, così potenti da distruggere ogni brandello di ribellione, insopportabili quando Fujimori si mise carponi e lo baciò di nuovo, serrando una mano sulla sua nuca per tenerlo più vicino - o, forse, per impedirgli di scappare. Ci fu un momento in cui Uemura si sentì in guerra con se stesso, diviso tra il desiderio di spingere le dita tra i suoi capelli e il desiderio di spingerlo bruscamente via, ma poi, poi la lingua di Fujimori lo colse di sorpresa, scivolando quasi con dolcezza sulla sua e non ci fu più nulla per cui combattere. 

Sconfitto, arrabbiato con se stesso e vagamente depresso, si lasciò distendere sul tappeto, la cui materia morbida lo solleticò dietro l’orecchio e sulla nuca, e permise a quello che era il suo rivale da tutta la vita di baciarlo come voleva, di toccarlo come voleva, di spogliarlo come voleva. 

In un empito di lucidità, Uemura realizzò che aveva combattuto quella guerra da anni, senza esserne neppure consapevole. Forse era veramente ora di darci un taglio. Forse poteva concedersi una piccola tregua… Ma quello? Non aveva idea di come gestire  _ quello _ .

Non aveva idea neppure di come gestire la bocca di Fujimori che si muoveva con indolenza sul collo, sulle scapole e sul petto nudo, occasionalmente mordendo e leccando. Molto banalmente, aveva difficoltà ad associare  _ quel _ Fujimori a quello della sua quotidianità. Nello spazio di pochi preliminari, stava rimettendo in discussione tutto quello che sapeva di lui, informazioni accumulate sapientemente durante gli anni sulle quali aveva costruito l’idea che aveva di lui.

Chi era Fujimori Masahiro? Lo aveva mai saputo, poi?

“Stai pensando troppo,” sussurrò contro la sua gola prima di prenderne la pelle sottile tra i denti. “Spegni quel cervello, Uemura.”

Nonostante il primo istinto fosse quello di ribellarsi a quell’ordine così diretto, si ritrovò tuttavia ad obbedire. La bocca di Fujimori era troppo morbida e suadente contro la sua pelle per poterle realmente opporre resistenza e Uemura era stanco di pensare al futuro, alle conseguenze o di domandarsi perché l’altro stesse agendo così. Se voleva scopare, lo avrebbe accontentato.

Quello, rifletté sfilandogli il maglioncino di finissimo cashmere nero,  era un gioco che si poteva giocare da entrambe le parti. E se davvero aveva deciso di prendervi parte, tanto valeva godersi il momento. Portò le dita ai bottoni della sua camicia, ma esitò prima di slacciarli. Apprezzava il modo in cui il lino sottile fasciava il corpo di Fujimori, aderente ma non soffocante, capace di evidenziare le linee dei muscoli che vi soggiacevano, allenati da anni trascorsi nei più svariati club sportivi. Decise che lo preferiva così, con la camicia addosso. C’era qualcosa di eccitante nella pelle che riusciva ad intravedere, nel profilo accennato delle scapole, parzialmente coperte dal tessuto bianco. Qualcosa che gli fece venire voglia di piegare le gambe e tirarsi l’altro addosso, baciandolo come tante volte aveva fantasticato di fare.

“Per quanto mi stia godendo il momento,” sussurrò Fujimori al suo  orecchio, infilando le dita tra i suoi capelli come se non riuscisse a farne a meno, “dovremmo darci una mossa. Prevedo che Morisuke verrà a cercarci tra dieci minuti, forse anche meno.”

Uemura sbuffò, afferrandolo per le spalle.

“Non funziono a comando.”

Fujimori sorrise impertinente. “No?” E come se avesse appena accettato una sfida, scivolò lungo il suo corpo, fino a fermarsi con il viso ad una spanna dalla patta dei suoi pantaloni. Uemura deglutì e il cuore iniziò a battergli più forte, come fremendo di anticipazione. Non aveva dubbi su quello che Fujimori stesse per fare e non aveva alcuna intenzione di fermarlo---

“Cazzo,” sibilò, stringendo forte i pugni  tra i capelli dell’altro quando sentì la sua lingua scivolargli sulla pelle, scendere, indugiare, salire, indugiare ancora, fino a darci un taglio e prenderlo in bocca, con cautela, come per testare fino a che punto fosse in grado di accoglierne per poi risalire e ripetere tutto dal principio. 

Uemura si sentiva così eccitato che, ne era certo, se non fosse venuto nei prossimi due minuti sarebbe morto per un sovraccarico sensoriale. Non era solo la sua pelle ad essere diventata ipersensibile, ma il suo intero corpo, il suo stesso essere. Ogni carezza delle dita di Fujimori lasciava una scia incandescente sotto pelle, come se avessero un contatto diretto con ogni suo singolo nervo, e la sola idea di resistere ancora gli faceva quasi venire voglia di piangere. Desiderava che terminasse e che durasse per sempre. Desiderava---

“Che cosa stai---” Di colpo, tutta l’aria nei polmoni gli venne risucchiata. Cercò di respirare, ma si ritrovò solo a fissare il soffitto come paralizzato, ad annaspare come un moribondo, mentre Fujimori, dopo aver srotolato con scioltezza un preservativo sulla sua erezione, si abbassava un centimetro alla volta, insopportabilmente lento, finché Uemura non avvertì chiaramente la forma del suo sedere premuto al proprio bacino. 

“Non avrai bisogno di dieci minuti,” lo informò Fujimori, con la voce un po’ arrochita e affannata, “né di cinque, perché me ne basterà solo uno per farti venire.”

Uemura si sentì afferrare per il mento e fu costretto a guardare. A guardare Fujimori impalato sulla sua erezione, con le guance arrossate, gli occhi lucidi e febbrili e un sorriso di anticipazione sulle labbra gonfie. Iniziò a muoversi piano, spinte piccole e controllate, superficiali, che per un attimo smorzarono l’eccitazione intollerabile di Uemura, la quale, tuttavia, tornò a piena potenza quando Fujimori la piantò con quello che sembrava del riscaldamento e iniziò a muoversi davvero. Uemura non avrebbe saputo dire se a stordirlo fosse la frizione sulla sua erezione e il pene che urtava regolarmente contro qualcosa, o se invece fosse il respiro disarticolato di Fujimori accompagnato allo schiocco ritmico di carne battuta contro altra carne. Alla cieca, allungò le braccia e tastò il vuoto davanti a sé prima di sfiorare la camicia di Fujimori e serrare quindi le mani sui suoi fianchi, tremando mentre faceva da eco alle sue spinte e si scagliava dentro di lui. Non era mai successo niente del genere tra loro due, ovviamente, ma la sincronia che i loro corpi furono capaci di trovare era sorprendente, come se conoscessero perfettamente il passo e il ritmo delle loro spinte. 

“Siamo a cinquantadue e, secondo i miei i calcoli, verrai esattamente…  _ ora _ ,” sussurrò dopo una breve pausa, piegandosi sul suo orecchio e modificando l’angolo di entrata, permettendo a Uemura di insinuarsi del tutto dentro di lui. Non aveva idea se lo avesse condizionato o se avesse davvero previsto il momento, ma aveva avuto ragione: soffocando un’imprecazione, Uemura si era spinto un’ultima volta dentro di lui prima di annullarsi nell’orgasmo più intenso che avesse mai sperimentato. Attraverso la nebbia dell’ottundimento e della stanchezza, gli sembrò di cogliere l’immagine della propria mano che scendeva a congiungersi a quella di lui, già serrata sulla sua erezione. Gli parve di sentire l’altro gemere il suo nome prima di venire, ma non era sicuro. Si sentiva sgradevolmente confuso, come ai principi di una brutta sbornia, o ai suoi postumi. Consumato l’orgasmo in una fiammata di eccitazione, sentiva adesso il rimorso iniziare a montargli dentro, lentamente, come la marea, fino a costringerlo ad allontanare Fujimori da sé e rotolare via da lui, alzandosi sulle ginocchia malferme per ripulirsi, con il suo fazzoletto da taschino, del seme di Fujimori e del disastro lasciato dal preservativo. Non poteva crederci. Perché andare a letto con lui gli era parsa un’idea se non buona, almeno non  così pessima? Tentò disperatamente di passarsi le dita tra i capelli per ridare loro un ordine, ma finì solo per arruffarli ancora di più e si ritrovò ad imprecare ad alta voce quando portò le mani al viso e le vide tremare.

Dieci dita solide e affusolate salirono a chiudersi sulle sue spalle, costringendolo a voltarsi. C’era un sorriso così dolce, così inusuale, sul viso di Fujimori che per un attimo sentì il cuore come sul punto di spezzarsi.

“Hai tutto il tempo per pentirtene,” spiegò con gentilezza e una punta di quella che a Uemura parve dolore, mentre gli sistemava i capelli con delicatezza. “Ma non farlo davanti a me.”

“Cosa?”

Fujimori fece per aggiungere qualcosa, ma pochi colpi discreti alla porta lo distolsero dall’intento. Come previsto, Morisuke li aveva trovati. Al pensiero di tornare in sala, dopo quello che era successo con il ragazzo, Uemura si sentì avvampare come una ragazzina.

“Vogliamo andare?”

Annuì rigidamente. “Fai strada.”

Fujimori obbedì e si avvicinò alla porta, la mano già stretta sul pomello. Non l’aprì, tuttavia. Al contrario, quando Uemura fu abbastanza vicino, si chinò su di lui per lasciargli un bacio sulle labbra. Non assomigliava a nessuno dei baci che si erano scambiati fino a quel momento. Era quasi tenero, senza malizia. Era dolce, troppo dolce; si sarebbe quasi detto un bacio tra amanti, non tra nemici. Nonostante tutto quello che avevano condiviso, a Uemura quel gesto parve più intimo di tutto il resto. 

Quello che era successo tra di loro poteva restare all’interno di quella stanza, pensò mentre Fujimori apriva la porta. 

O forse… forse no.

“Oi, Fujimori, aspettami!”


	5. [Bungou Stray Dogs] Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chūya, Per la Port Mafia, Chuuya e Dazai sono solo partners. Soltanto Mori sa quanto abbiano preso alla lettera quel titolo.

 

 

 

“È tutto.”

Mori spostò lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro, più volte, aspettando _quel_ momento. L’esatto secondo in cui Dazai e Chuuya si cercavano e, con uno sguardo tanto intenso quanto sfuggente, si comunicavano un mondo intero.

Nessuno, all’interno della Port Mafia, si era mai accorto di quel secondo di troppo che ogni volta impiegavano a congedarsi per la giornata. Nessuno, in parole povere, si era mai accorto che Dazai e Chuuya non condividevano solo le missioni, ma anche - e spesso - le lenzuola.

Osservandoli andare via, Mori chinò un po’ la testa e sorrise deliziato.

Ah, la bellezza struggente di un giovane amore!

 

.

.

.

 

A letto, Dazai restava fedele a se stesso.

Non mancava di provocare Chuuya e rideva di ogni suo tentativo di inchiodarlo al letto, prontamente vanificato dalla sua Abilità che annullava quella di Chuuya.

E Chuuya, d’altra parte, non era da meno.

Abboccava ad ogni piè sospinto e si infiammava per un nonnulla, facendo la voce grossa e tentando disperatamente di divincolarsi quando Dazai, stanco delle sue rimostranze, lo rimetteva facilmente in riga, facendolo ritrovare disteso sulla schiena e impossibilitato a qualsiasi movimento.

“Ecco,” tubò al suo orecchio, deliziato. “È così che si domano le ragazzine bizzose come te.”

“Tu, grandissimo str-”

“A-ah,” lo ammonì Dazai, issandosi a cavalcioni su di lui, senza tuttavia liberargli i polsi. “Non mi piace questo linguaggio sconveniente.”

“A me non piaci _tu_ ,” ribatté svelto Chuuya, sorprendendolo con un brusco colpo di reni senza però riuscire a disarcionarlo. Dazai rise del movimento - e di quanto smentissele parole di Chuuya.

“Perfido bugiardo,” lo rimproverò Dazai con indulgenza, infilando una mano nei pantaloni dell’altro. “Ti piaccio anche troppo.”

Nonostante avesse cercato di morderlo fino a sopprimerlo, un singulto gli sfuggì dalle labbra e fu musica per le orecchie di Dazai. Chuuya sapeva cosa lo aspettava; Dazai era un bastardo manipolativo _anche_ a letto e i giochi sarebbero finiti quando _lui_ avrebbe deciso di averne abbastanza. Era, al tempo stesso, una benedizione e una maledizione. Una benedizione, perché Dazai conosceva un paio di trucchetti che gli facevano perdere la testa; una maledizione, perché non si sapeva mai quando li avrebbe sfoderati. Dazai era quel tipo di persona a cui piaceva giocare con il cibo, prima di consumarlo e a letto non faceva alcuna differenza.

Gli piaceva, in particolar modo, giocare con Chuuya, sperimentare con il suo corpo, indagarne i limiti solo per scoprire quanto lontano poteva spingersi prima di essere ricompensato da qualche schizzo e i gemiti più eccitanti che avesse mai ascoltato.

 _Dannato bastardo_ , pensò Chuuya e strinse forte gli occhi quando la mano di Dazai scese su di lui con indolente lentezza, solo per trarre delizia dal lunghissimo gemito che Chuuya gli offrì in cambio, inarcandosi contro il palmo della sua mano.

“Mi piace il modo in cui il tuo corpo risponde alle mie mani,” bisbigliò Dazai contro il suo collo, inanellando una lunga serie di baci piccoli e lievi proprio dove sentiva pulsare la vena contro le labbra. Era un gesto quasi innocente, quasi pudico, e per quello Chuuya lo trovava intollerabilmente eccitante, al punto da piegare la testa e offrirgli volontariamente quel punto così vulnerabile e sensibile, arrossendo un po’ di vergogna quando la bocca di Dazai tremò sospettosamente contro la pelle.

“Facciamo un gioco, Chuuya,” propose di colpo, senza tuttavia allontanarsi da lui o smettere di muovere pigramente la mano.

“Vediamo fino a che punto gradisci i miei baci.”

Chuuya _odiava_ i giochi pervertiti di Dazai, soprattutto perché, nella maggior parte dei casi, finivano con lui boccheggiante e supplicante - a suo parere, l’incarnazione stessa della miseria umana.

Cercò di utilizzare nuovamente la sua Abilità, ma Dazai sbuffò deluso e lo informò di quanto fosse tristemente prevedibile. “Non sei affatto un giocatore leale, Chuuya!” s’imbronciò e, come per punirlo, abbassò la testa e chiuse i denti sul punto in cui spalla e collo s’incontravano e che sapeva essere uno dei molti punti deboli di Chuuya, uno di quelli che, combinati ad un buon lavoro di mano, potevano farlo venire senza troppi sforzi. Dazai si compiaceva di tante cose, ma niente lo rallegrava come la conoscenza che aveva sviluppato del corpo di Chuuya.

Niente era così gradevole, al confronto. Dazai provava come un’insana ossessione per il corpo di Chuuya e c’erano volte in cui era quasi come se lo venerasse, scrivendo odi con ogni singolo bacio e poemi con i tracciati lenti e sinuosi delle sue dita. Altre volte era quasi come se lo torturasse, con i denti profondamente conficcati nella carne e le unghie che calavano ad incidere la schiena, marchiandola con segni lunghi e rossi che duravano, a volte, fino all’amplesso successivo.

Quella volta, però, rifletté Chuuya, non si trattava di niente di così estremo. Dazai indugiava nel mezzo esatto tra i due opposti e nei suoi gesti c’era quasi della dolcezza, quasi del… sentimento. Peccando di stupidità, ma posponendo i rimorsi, Chuuya chiuse gli occhi e si perse nel suo mondo di fumo e specchi e sensazioni e falsità. Un mondo dove Dazai ricambiava il suo amore, dove quelle lenzuola non avevano conosciuto solo sesso fine a se stesso, dove le sue dita si muovevano con gentilezza e i baci avevano lo stesso peso e significato dei suoi.

Affondò gli incisivi nel labbro inferiore quando percepì la bocca di Dazai poggiarsi sulla guancia e modellarsi nella forma di un bacio delicato - così caldo e leggero, così pieno di promesse e intenzioni che non esistevano e che resero, sotto le palpebre ben chiuse, gli occhi di Chuuya più lucidi - e scivolare giù, tre centimetri e un bacio alla volta, e lasciarsi dietro una scia abbagliante e luminosa che Chuuya si aspettava quasi di veder risplendere, se solo avesse aperto gli occhi. Sarebbe morto, su quelle labbra. Se gli avessero chiesto di immaginare lo scenario della sua morte, lo avrebbe descritto così: con i segni di un’epica vittoria sul corpo e la bocca di Dazai sulla sua. Si accorse che l’altro aveva sciolto la presa sui suoi polsi solo quando infilò le dita tra i suoi capelli e finalmente riaprì gli occhi mentre tirava le ciocche morbide e brune indietro, scoprendo parte dei bellissimi tratti di Dazai.

Ritrovata parte della sua libertà di movimento, gettò indietro la testa contro la federa e fece pressione affinché la bocca di Dazai si schiudesse contro la sua pelle. Non aveva bisogno di dare voce al suo desiderio, perché nel momento stesso in cui aveva esercitato quella pressione, Dazai aveva già capito. Dazai aveva già morso un lembo della sua pelle, là dove soggiacevano i nervi, strappandogli un verso gutturale lungo e graffiante. E Dazai, d’altra parte, non era immune ai suoi stessi giochi come voleva far credere. La sua mano, ancora ferma dentro i pantaloni di Chuuya, diede uno strattone involontario, che però trascinò Chuuya pericolosamente vicino al limite.

Con Dazai era sempre così: sempre in balia della tempesta, sempre a sbattere la faccia contro una nuova onda e tentare disperatamente di restare a galla, di vivere annaspando, di strappare l’aria ai rari e brevissimi momenti di quiete solo per prepararsi al prossimo impatto e ripetere tutto dal principio. Quello erano i baci di Dazai per Chuuya e sarebbe morto prima di ammetterlo ad alta voce.

Lo chiamò e, come attirato dal suono del suo nome, Dazai ripercorse a ritroso la distanza tra la scapola e la guancia, lento e implacabile. Corrispondeva, ad ogni bacio, l’eco dei sospiri profondi di Chuuya e seguivano una sincronia tale da spezzargli quasi il cuore - da trascinarlo inesorabilmente, come una bambola di pezza, verso il punto in cui il mare si faceva burrasca e lui annegava, soffocava, moriva. Chiuse gli occhi quando le labbra di

Dazai scivolarono sulla curva lenta della mandibola, senza mai indugiare, senza mai esitare, arrestandosi solo sulla sporgenza sul mento, che, senza alcuna irruenza, prese tra i quattro incisivi, mordendo piano fino ad inciderne la carne morbida, strappando a Chuuya un gemito quasi sofferente, che si interruppe bruscamente quando, cogliendolo di sorpresa, Dazai gli sfiorò la bocca con la sua mentre una mano si inabissava profondamente tra i suoi capelli rossi. Non era un bacio; era solo uno sfregamento, la forma diabolica di una provocazione, l’essenza stessa di Dazai e per quello non fu meno eccitante di un bacio vero, di quelli che Dazai troppo spesso elargiva con perfida generosità, muovendosi sulla sua bocca e _dentro_ la sua bocca come se non fosse nato per fare altro. Non fu meno destabilizzante e tremò violentemente quando Dazai esitò per un attimo prima di incastrare le labbra alle sue e sfiorare quello inferiore con la punta della lingua.

Fu quello il momento. Il mare si fece burrasca e Chuuya fu perduto. Nonostante la mano di Dazai, ancora sulla sua erezione, non si fosse mossa, Chuuya non seppe strapparsi all’orgasmo che lo colse di sorpresa e che, come quelle onde alte, lo scaraventò via, lontanissimo, oltre ogni possibilità di salvezza.

Da qualche parte in quel mare furioso, risuonava quasi angelica la risata argentina di Dazai e Chuuya, un respiro per volta, iniziò a nuotare verso la riva, con l’eco di quel suono a fargli di bussola.


	6. [Harry Potter] Edward Remus Lupin/James Sirius Potter, «James ha ventun anni, Edward ventisei. I due si rincontrano grazie ad una riunione di famiglia e qualcosa è scattato in Edward Lupin quando James ha varcato la soglia di casa sorridendogli.»

 

 

 

La prima cosa che Teddy pensa quando lo vede varcare la soglia è:  _ porca troia _ .

Essere così volgare non è da lui, neppure nelle conversazioni con se stesso, ma quello che si sta svolgendo davanti ai suoi occhi - e dentro i suoi pantaloni - non può avere altra didascalia che non sia quella. 

Perché James Sirius Potter, il piccolo Jem, è cresciuto, è un giovane uomo che non assomiglia affatto al bambino dei suoi ricordi e  _ porca troia _ . Chi gli sta davanti è una strana mescolanza tra Harry e James Potter, con accenni inequivocabili di Ginny Weasley e Lily Evans, un perfetto equilibrio generazionale che sta generando in lui un forte squilibrio ormonale. Ha ventisei anni, dovrebbe essere in grado di gestire l’attrazione verso un bel ragazzo, ma apparentemente il suo corpo l’ha dimenticato e si sta comportando come se fosse ancora quello di un adolescente. Che è ironico, perché quando era davvero un adolescente ha sempre guardato James con affetto fraterno e mai avrebbe immaginato di ritrovarsi lì anni dopo, nell’ingresso dei Potter, a gestire un’erezione e la meno fraterna delle reazioni.

“Teddy,” dice la sua voce - una voce che Teddy non conosce ma che sta già amando per il modo in cui ha pronunciato il suo nome, come se avesse qualche significato - “ti trovo bene.” Due secondi dopo James Sirius sta passando un braccio intorno alle sue spalle, battendo la mano su una scapola. Sconvolto, Teddy si rende conto di due cose. La prima: James lo ha superato in altezza. La seconda: il suo profumo è tossico e sta producendo scenari mentali sempre più allarmanti, al punto da costringerlo a farsi indietro prima che l’altro noti un’erezione che, con molta disinvoltura, cerca di nascondere con l’orlo del maglione sbrindellato appartenuto un tempo a suo padre.

“Ti trovo bene anche io. Ma guardati: sei più alto di me e non hai più quella vocetta stridula.”

James ride - meglio, sogghigna. “I miracoli della pubertà. Tu, invece, sei sempre uguale.”

Però, se potesse anche solo iniziare ad intuire quello che sta succedendo dentro di lui, sicuramente noterebbe quanto in realtà sia totalmente diverso. Si sente in colpa, perché i Potter sono la famiglia che non ha mai avuto e Harry è stato il padre che gli è mancato e provare adesso attrazione fisica e sessuale per suo figlio assume, ai suoi occhi, una connotazione quasi incestuosa. E d’altra parte… D’altra parte, i Potter  _ non _ sono la sua famiglia e James non è suo fratello. Nessun fratello lo guarderebbe mai come lo sta guardando lui, assicurandosi che Teddy sia perfettamente consapevole della scintilla maliziosa che gli illumina gli occhi, o del modo in cui il suo sguardo indugia per un secondo di troppo sulle sue labbra. 

Teddy vorrebbe chiedere molte cose - non ultima di seguirlo in qualche camera al piano di sopra e chiudere la porta a chiave - ma riesce solo ad obbedire ai convenevoli di rito, scoprendo che James è in salute e lavora presso il Dipartimento di Ricerca e Sperimentazione dell’Ufficio Misteri. 

“Suona come una cosa importante,” si complimenta Teddy, che, a dirla tutta, è un po’ impressionato. James gli ha sempre dato l’idea di voler fare qualcosa di attivo, dinamico, che non contemplasse lo starsene chiuso in una stanza per tutto il tempo. Invece, non solo ha scelto il lavoro d’ufficio, ma nientemeno che l’Ufficio Misteri, la cosa più misteriosa nell’intero mondo magico. 

“Nah,” si sminuisce. “Cerchiamo solo di collaudare e approvare nuovi incantesimi. Ne conosco alcuni piuttosto interessanti,” lo informa con disinvoltura, togliendo un pelo dalla giacca, ma a Teddy non sfugge l’allusione nella voce. Deve mordersi un labbro per non dirgli che è curioso di sperimentarne qualcuno insieme a lui e deve strappare lo sguardo a forza da lui perché è sicuro che la sua espressione stia iniziando a tradirlo. 

“Ti hanno già mostrato il nuovo mostriciattolo di Al?” chiede James di colpo, tornando molto presente e molto interessato. Sembra una domanda innocente, ma Teddy sa di essere spacciato. Adesso  _ sa _ che James sta contemplando pensieri e scenari simili ai suoi. 

“No, in effetti.”

“Perfetto,” mormora, afferrandolo senza troppe remore per il gomito mentre lo trascina fuori dalla porta, spiegando poi quali siano le sue intenzioni ad un perplesso Harry Potter. 

“Fate attenzione,” si limita a replicare e Teddy spera solo che James lo stesse trascinando via abbastanza in fretta da non far notare ad Harry il rossore sulle sue guance. “E sbrigatevi, tra un po’ è pronto in tavola!” 

James non si preoccupa di rispondere e apre la porta del capanno, badando di chiudersela alle spalle con la magia. Permette a Teddy di guardarlo per una manciata di secondi prima di raggiungerlo in due ampie falcate - i suoi movimenti sono diventati estremamente sinuosi e felini e Teddy sente altra eccitazione aggiungersi a quella che già lo sta torturando - e piantare la bocca sulla sua, cogliendolo, nonostante tutto, di sorpresa. Non è il bacio a sorprenderlo, ma il  _ modo _ in cui James lo sta baciando: come se avesse aspettato quel momento da tutta la vita. E poi a Teddy torna in mente, da un passato molto lontano, l’eco della voce di Hermione che ridacchia e dice qualcosa a proposito di James che ha una cotta per lui. Si chiede se quella che ha sempre considerato solo una battuta in realtà non fosse la verità. A giudicare dal modo in cui la sua lingua lo incalza o dal bozzo che sente premere contro il ventre, forse Hermione ci aveva visto lungo.

Non si vedono da anni e Teddy si domanda se sia giusto salutarsi così, come vecchi amanti piuttosto che come vecchi amici, se sia giusto trattenersi in questo capanno polveroso perché, insomma, lui è tipo da appuntamenti e programmi, non è abituato a nascondersi negli anfratti per consumare un amplesso. Quando però James infila di prepotenza una mano nei suoi pantaloni e stringe le dita sull’erezione, Teddy smette di interrogarsi su cosa sia giusto o sbagliato e si inarca contro quella pressione, rilasciando un sospiro graffiante che non si era reso conto di stare trattenendo. 

“Da  _ anni _ aspetto questo momento. Lo sapevo che prima o poi ti saresti svegliato.”

La voce di James è cambiata. Si è fatta più bassa, più urgente, più roca, come se non parlasse da molto tempo. Lo sente deglutire più volte quando scende con la bocca a cercare la gola e la vena che pompa quasi al ritmo della sua mano e non riesce più a trattenersi. Lascia andare quella parte di sé più istintiva che cerca disperatamente di controllarsi e strattona James lontano da sé solo per costringerlo a retrocedere verso un tavolo pieno di chincaglierie di cui si sbarazza con un gesto frettoloso del braccio prima di issarvi l’altro sopra e piegarsi su di lui, baciandolo e toccandolo dappertutto, strattonando gli abiti con forza eccessiva per scoprire sempre più pelle nuda, che prontamente scende a baciare. Ad ogni centimetro disvelato associa una bacio rapido o una sferzata della lingua e quando arriva sull’orlo dei pantaloni hanno entrambi il fiato corto. 

“Fallo,” lo incita James concitato, passandogli le dita tra i capelli che, fuori da ogni controllo, hanno assunto una tonalità cremisi e vivida come il sangue. “Fallo, Edward.”

Nessuno l’ha mai chiamato Edward, prima d’ora. 

Il fatto che James sia il primo e che abbia pronunciato la parola in un sospiro ansimante lo costringe a fermarsi per allungarsi nuovamente su di lui, spingendogli le braccia sulla testa e intrecciando, infine, le dita alle sue.

“Dillo ancora,” gli ordina a bassa voce. “Il mio nome. Dillo ancora.”

“Edward,” ripete al suo orecchio,  _ contro _ il suo orecchio, con le labbra che sfregano sulla pelle e il respiro che scivola lungo il collo e più in profondità, dentro la carne, i muscoli, le ossa. C’è perfino della tenerezza, della dolcezza nel brivido che sente scendere lungo la schiena e che però viene prontamente e brutalmente soppresso quando James rovina l’atmosfera del momento e, senza troppi giri di parole, gli chiede di darsi una mossa e scoparlo, accompagnandosi ad un eloquente movimento del bacino, che solleva per farlo aderire al suo. La volgarità nei modi e nei toni non è qualcosa di cui Teddy era al corrente o che avrebbe potuto prevedere, ma non per questo ne è infastidito. C’è, a dire il vero, qualcosa di erotico nella rudezza dell’altro, qualcosa che lo spinge a strofinarsi contro di lui, ancora e ancora, finché non si sente pericolosamente vicino a venire, nonostante James non lo stia più toccando - nonostante non sia un adolescente alla prima cotta. Ma è così che James lo fa sentire: avventato, irrequieto e a tratti maldestro, soprattutto quando aggancia i pollici alla cintura dei suoi pantaloni e prova a strattonare, ostacolato però dall’erezione di James che rende tutto maledettamente più difficile e snervante. Alla fine, consapevole del tempo che ticchetta e dell’impazienza che  gli cresce dentro, allunga la mano alla bacchetta  e mormora velocemente qualcosa. I jeans di James, insieme alla biancheria intima, si Smaterializzano e ricompaiono sul pavimento, esponendo pelle nuda e pallida, che desidera baciare e mordere e arrossare e…

“Edward,” lo chiama James, affondando le dita tra i suoi capelli rossi e tirando senza delicatezza, distraendolo dai suoi pensieri e gli strappa un gemito quasi disperato quando il più giovane lo costringe a calare sulla sua erezione, sollevando il bacino come per infilarsi tra le sue labbra. Non che ce ne sia bisogno, comunque; Teddy è più che contento di chiudere la bocca su di lui, stringere con le labbra e accompagnarsi con movimenti lievi delle dita, sopperendo ai limiti della sua bocca. Non è la prima volta che si ritrova in queste circostanze con un uomo, non è un pivello imberbe senza alcuna esperienza, ma James, per qualche ragione, lo fa sentire così. Non è una sensazione spiacevole, però. È come tornare indietro e vivere nuovamente l’adolescenza ma con lui. Il fatto che poi si trovino all’interno di un capanno, con l’intero parentado a quindici metri di distanza, non fa che acuire la sensazione. 

Per un attimo, si ritrova a pensare che vuole avere altri di questi momenti  e di questi giorni, che non vuole dover aspettare nuovamente anni prima di rivederlo. Glielo direbbe, se non fosse così impegnato a succhiarlo e baciarlo; non è tra le pratiche che preferisce, ma James rimette in discussione anche questo e sente che potrebbe continuare per ore e ore, senza mai stancarsi, fino a farlo venire sulla sua lingua, ma James, di colpo, apre le dita fino a quel momento serrate sui suoi capelli e lo spinge bruscamente via, scivolando indietro per mettersi seduto e passarsi le mani tra i capelli.

“Sei fin troppo bravo,” si complimenta e la sua voce è un po’ affannata e trema, come se fosse reduce da un grande sforzo. Teddy sta per dirgli qualcosa, ma le dita di James lo reclamano di nuovo e si serrano sul bavero della sua camicia, tirandoselo quasi addosso, con il bordo del tavolo ad intralciarli. Teddy si lascia baciare e c’è una certa perizia nei baci dell’altro, che, mentre la patta viene aperta e le mutande abbassate sulle cosce, gli porta a chiedersi quanta esperienza abbia accumulato, se abbia vissuto gli anni scolastici molto diversamente da come li ha vissuti lui, tutto doveri e ottemperanze e scadenze e verifiche per le quali prepararsi. Gli piacerebbe chiederglielo, sì, pensa che glielo chiederà, perché mentre  James torna a distendersi sul tavolo e divarica le gambe per fargli posto, perché mentre si china su di lui e sente la mano di James guidarlo verso di sé, Teddy sa che non può lasciarlo semplicemente andare. Sa che dopo questo non sopporterà l’idea di rivederlo solo tra qualche anno, se sarà fortunato.

Sa che vorrà ripetere ogni singola cosa ogni dannatissima notte. Non ha mai creduto ai colpi di fulmine, ragionevole com’è, ma scopre adesso che James, senza fare troppo, è un professionista nello scardinare ogni sua certezza. Troppo agitato ed eccitato, si rende conto all’ultimo secondo di cosa sta succedendo, quando percepisce una sensazione viscida accompagnata ad una pressione sulla sommità della sua erezione, come se…

“Ti farai male,” geme ed è preoccupato perché davvero? James vuole essere penetrato senza alcuna preparazione? O è avvezzo a questo genere di cose, tanto da aver sviluppato una certa elasticità, oppure…

“No. Mentre eri impegnato a spogliarmi con gli occhi, ho fatto un piccolo incantesimo frutto di troppo tempo passato ad annoiarmi.”

Un incantesimo per  _ quello _ ? Non sa se considerarlo una follia o un inno alla praticità.

Teddy è sinceramente colpito. Al di là dello scopo, elaborare un incantesimo del genere deve per forza sottintendere un certo talento e sente di essergli profondamente grato quando smette di trattenersi e affonda dentro di lui senza difficoltà, lui che è stretto, bollente… assolutamente perfetto. Si sente così eccitato che deve obbligarsi a fermarsi se non vuole venire nel tempo di un paio di spinte. Per un attimo è tentato di chiedere se James abbia anche un incantesimo del genere, ma poi ricorda i suoi propositi di non lasciarlo più andare via e capisce che non ha bisogno di trattenersi, che questo non è un addio.

“Teddy,” ansima James, “muoviti.”

E Teddy si muove. Pianta le mani sul tavolo ruvido e mette insieme una spinta dopo l’altra, sempre più veloce, sempre più forte, e non riesce più a capire quale sia il suo respiro e quale quello di James, non conta più nient’altro all’infuori dell'orgasmo che sembra oh, così vicino, vicinissimo, al punto che lo sente già vibrare nel ventre e non vuole che sia l’unico, no, non vuole che James viva solo l’eco del suo orgasmo, vuole che viva il suo e che lo viva insieme a lui, nello stesso secondo ed è costretto a far leva su un solo braccio mentre la mano libera si chiude su di lui, pompando allo stesso ritmo del suo bacino, veloce, forte, più veloce, più forte, ansima, ansima, gli gira la testa, non sente quasi più le ginocchia, non c'è un solo muscolo che non stia iniziando a protestare di dolore, recriminando lo sforzo, e gli manca l’aria, oh c’è come un peso che preme contro il petto e no, non è solo la mano di James contro il cuore, è qualcosa, qualcosa, annaspa, soffoca, mille stelle esplodono dietro gli occhi serrati e…

Teddy si riversa dentro James con l’orgasmo più sconvolgente che abbia mai provato e che cresce solo in intensità quando, sia pure vagamente, sente le unghie di James graffiargli la mano mentre la stringe con forza e viene, schizzando sperma tra i loro corpi mezzi svestiti. Trema durante e trema molto dopo. Trema anche mentre, con estrema fatica, esce da lui e si accascia sul tavolo, i pugni premuti contro la fronta sudata e i capelli - adesso tornati del solito blu cobalto - che ricadono sugli occhi chiusi. Nonostante il suono assordante del suo respiro e del suo cuore, riesce a sentire distintamente gli ansiti che ancora sfuggono dalle labbra di James, veloci e peccaminosi, e non riesce a resistere alla tentazione di baciarlo ancora, nonostante i loro vestiti siano un disastro e abbiano decisamente bisogno di un bel colpo di bacchetta.

James si lascia baciare, sorride come un ragazzino compiaciuto e tira indietro i capelli di Teddy, senza tuttavia alcuna foga, piuttosto con gentilezza.

“Grazie.”

Teddy sorride divertito. “Prego.”

“Adesso cerca di non sparire, eh?” Nonostante la disinvoltura, la nota di ansia e dolore è fin troppo chiara nella voce di James, che si sta sforzando di non mostrarsi troppo speranzoso o bisognoso.

Teddy passa una mano sulla sua guancia sudata prima di chinarsi a deporvi un bacio.

“Non intendo andare da nessuna parte, Jem.”

“Approvo,” scherza James, ma il sollievo che trapela dal bacio che segue è evidente e Teddy lo lascia fare, si lascia baciare se è quello che serve a convincerlo che davvero non ha intenzione di andarsene.

Da qualche parte fuori dal capanno, la voce di Harry li sta già chiamando, annunciando che è pronto in tavola, ma nessuno dei due ha troppo appetito e, a voler essere onesti, nessuno dei due ha troppa fretta di abbandonare quell’anfratto buio e polveroso.

 


End file.
